


The Ties That Bind

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ezriela might enjoy this more often than not, F/M, Gen, I swear, New story, Quake/Hellfire, but I am working on it, expect as regular updates as you can from me, for skyeward, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hears rumors of a new vigilante in New Jersey. The power set seems to involve fires and a high level of combat proficiency. She goes there on her own given that Joey and Andrea are still too new in combat. That’s the official story. The real reason is that Skye thinks she knows who the vigilante is and if she’s right, she wants to talk to him before anyone else sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new story that I am hoping I will be able to write pretty frequently while I wait to hear back from some job applications and should anything turn up, hopefully I can continue to update even if not as frequently.

Skye, “Daisy” everyone called her, was sitting at the table in the PLAYGROUND drinking her first cup of coffee—the ritual that when interrupted might spell death for some people, especially the one who interrupted it—when Mack walked into the room with a tablet in his hands. The device looked more like a phone rather than a computer screen in his large hands. On it was a news report from the night before.

 

“D, I think we got a new one.” He said in his signature deep tone before passing her the tablet. Mack was one of the few safe from Daisy’s wrath when interrupting her morning coffee.

 

“Really? Where at? It hasn’t spread overseas yet, has it?” Daisy asked groggily. Her brain was only at half capacity for the time being, maybe three-quarters if she really concentrated.

 

Daisy started walking through the halls with her mug in hand and Mack by her side while she read through the news report. Apparently some vigilante in New Jersey happened to get his hands on the fish pills because most of the people he went after who survived—a rather large amount for a newborn—were describing a “flaming chain.”

 

Police were unable to get a picture of the suspect which told Daisy that at best the newborn is ex-military and at worst former intelligence. She really hoped for ex-military, they were easier to track, predict, and ultimately deal with. Former intelligence would be much harder, not impossible, but much harder.

 

By the time Daisy had finished reading through the report, she had arrived at her destination, Director Coulson’s office.

 

Before Daisy opened the door, she heard the Director speaking with May. The words were rather jumbled, but Daisy heard pieces of a conversation that she always dreaded.

 

“He hasn’t shown up on any airport or bus station so he hasn’t tried to leave New York. Not conventionally, anyway.” May reported.

 

“I don’t think we could find him with security cameras unless he wants us to. Keep digging. We need to find Ward before anything else happens.” Coulson dismissed her.

 

Daisy opened the door as May came walking out. The two nodded, the bond that once shined bright between them having been dampened by the life they lead. It was tough to be anything more than professional lately. Deeper relationships seemed to lead to undue pain.

 

“Mack said we had a new lead. What do you need?” Coulson started.

 

“A Quinjet and a flight team. Although if you would let me learn how to fly, I would only need the jet.” Daisy snarked, one of the few things reminiscent of the old Skye.

 

“I’ve seen you drive, there’s no way you’re taking the stick of a jet.” Coulson explained.

 

“Fine. We’re heading to New Jersey. Do you want anything while we’re out?” Daisy asked with that faux sweetness she had perfected in her short life.

 

The Director seemed to think this over as he moved windows around on his tablet and punched in a couple of commands. “Maybe an order of Cannoli from Loui’s? Been having a craving.”

 

“We’ll be back in a couple of days.” Daisy finished.

 

“Take Joey and Andrea with you, by the way.” Coulson added.

 

“But they haven’t finished combat training.” Daisy argued.

 

“We had you on missions with zero training. They have to start sometime.” Coulson countered.

 

“That’s not even remotely the same thing!” Daisy retorted.

 

“Agent Johnson, you wanted the Inhumans to be on a team. If you want them to remain a team, you’ll take them on the mission. Am I clear?” Coulson’s voice took a stern tone, an increasingly common occurrence since his Directorship started.

 

Daisy’s nostrils flared as her hot breath cycled through. “Yes, Sir.” She said void of feeling.

 

Daisy and Mack left Coulson’s office and traversed down to the hangar bay of the base. There, Daisy left Mack with the flight crew so they could be briefed before they left. Daisy walked down the hall of the residential area and found the room she was looking for.

 

The Transition Room was Daisy’s idea. Her time in Afterlife showed her the value of a place where a newly turned Inhuman didn’t have to worry about hurting others. The room was made of composite materials. The actual scientific name of the stuff was far beyond Daisy’s ability to pronounce. She always assumed Fitz had minored in contemporary English during his studies, but she never took the moment to look over his school records.

 

Inside the room was Joey Gutierrez and Andrea Wallace. Joey was practicing his metal manipulation abilities on another trash can while Andrea was reading her book.

 

Andrea’s ability was rather simple to deduce. She had much denser muscle fibers than the average human being, effectively letting her be as strong as three guys built like Mack but staying a 5’4” 120lb English student. The only real downside of Andrea’s powers was that she also weighed as much as those three men.

 

Daisy chuckled when the memory of Mack trying to carry the girl when Daisy had to ICE her during her recruitment. She was grabbing people too roughly and causing some serious bruising. A couple of elderly tried to help her and unfortunately, Andrea didn’t have the control necessary to avoid putting the couple back in physical therapy for their backs.

 

“Guys, we’re going to New Jersey. Pack a couple days’ worth of stuff.” Daisy ordered. Joey flexed his fingers and the trashcan crumbled back into what was left of its original shape. Andrea put her bookmark in the book and stood to walk. The couch had a deep groove in it.

 

The three Inhumans began moving towards their respective quarters. Mack didn’t need to pack. He always had a go-bag sitting near his workbench.

 

\--

 

On the streets of New Jersey, a woman was walking down the street. It was not that late, but it was late enough to make walking alone a bad idea. The woman didn’t want to, she even had cab fare in her pocket, but her boss needed her to stay late and lock up the office. Being the good receptionist that she was, Miss Juliet Graham stayed behind an extra hour and missed her bus.

 

Now she walked the dangerous, but albeit short walk back to her apartment. The sun was not fully set, but it had fallen enough to make the majority of people that usually litter the streets and walkways have retired to their homes. This left Juliet among the other late workers, a thin crowd.

 

She didn’t see him, but a man was keeping pace with her. He maintains a two-person distance between himself and Juliet. She didn’t notice when the man starts catching up to her until it was too late.

 

The man grabbed her upper arm, not rough enough to make the few people around them give it a second look, but enough to startle Juliet. He led her down a hallway, much in a manner that a boyfriend would for a concealed make-out session.

 

This man was not interested in such endeavors, at least not tonight. Instead he led her behind the dumpster and shoves her onto the cold ground. He reached into his waistband and pulls out a small Glock.

 

Juliet’s breath was caught in her throat as the man took aim at her head.

 

“I want your wallet, and that little piece of silver around your neck. Now!” He growled deeply.

 

Juliet was obeying his instructions when she heard a soft click. It only served to increase her anxiety as she was digging through her purse for her wallet.

 

The would-be thief groaning and falling against the brick wall garnered her attention. The man was clutching his bleeding thigh, the gun forgotten at his feet. Juliet looked to her left and saw another man.

 

The second man was wearing dark attire—leather jacket, black sweater, and dark jeans. His grip on the gun in his hand told Juliet that this one was far more experienced with it than her assailant.

 

Juliet looked up and saw that the man’s face was covered with an iron mask. The mask had a skull design along the smooth plate. The eyes were unconcealed, affording Juliet a look into the dark depths.

 

The man holstered his gun and bent down on a knee. Juliet flinched at the man extending his arm. She looked and saw him offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

 

“Are you OK?” The man’s voice was deep, honey-like.

 

“Yes, I think so.” Juliet answered.

 

“You should stick to the street lights until you get home.” The man spoke as her turned her around.

 

Juliet spun back to thank her savior but the man was gone.

 

Like a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I am handling Hellfire very differently from the theories on Tumblr.


End file.
